


Sam & Jack November MOS-challenge: Utopia

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam & Jack MOS-challenges [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Walking, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack November MOS-challenge: Utopia

[Inspired by this challenge, as in Sam and Jack finally having lunch and then going for a walk on the beach, actually talking.](http://amaradangeli.tumblr.com/post/132871783242/mos-challenge-this-months-challenge-is-a)


End file.
